Seeing the Truth
by Rogue Blade
Summary: Will seeing the spirit of the puzzle stand next to Yugi finaly let his friends believe Yami is real or not. I'm not sure if this is Yaoi or not yet. This story is being put on hold till furthur notice
1. Chapter 1

RB: So this is my first fic to make it on here. I have others but I'm not done with there first chapters.

Rose: Damn that writers block. (Glares at writers block)

RB: Oh hi Rose. (Looks around nervously) Everyone this is my Anger, don't piss her of please.

Rose: (Glares at readers)

RB: Stop that your scaring them.

[Tanya and Crystal enter]

Tanya: Is something wrong?

Crystal: Can we help. (Giggles)

RB: Oh hi. This is Crystal my happiness and Tanya my well she's neutral I guess she's my calmness.

Yugi: Wow your weird.

Atem: Your one to talk Aibou.

RB: Awsome you came. (Huges Yugi and Atem)

Yugi: Glade to be here.

RB: Can you do the disclaimer.

Yugi: Rogue Blade dosen't own YGO.

RB: Sorry this short.

Seeing the Truth

Chapter 1

Yugi looked out the window of his history class thinking of all the things that had happened within the last week. It had been three day's since he and his friends had gotten back from Duelist Kingdom and they still didn't fully understand the fact that there was a three thousand year old spirit living within his millennium puzzle.

_**Aibou. **_The spirit said.

He jumped at the sound of the voice in his head. _Y-yes Yami?_ He called the spirit Yami because he was the darkness within him.

_**Do not be afraid of me I am your protector I will not harm you. You can trust me Yugi.**_

_Sure_

_**Yugi is something wrong I since you are worried about something? **_Yami truly sounded worried about him.

_Well it's my friends. I'm not sure if they believe that you exist or if they think I'm crazy._

_**Don't worry in time they will believe.**_

_I guess your right. _The conversation they were having ended there because Joey was shaking Yugi and Tristan and Tea were calling to him. "Sorry did you say something?" he asked.

"We wanted to know if you were alright your eye's just now looked unfocused and you were scaring us because you wouldn't answer." Tea explained.

Yugi sighed and took a chance and told them. "I was talking to Yami he was worried about me." Yugi put his hands on his puzzle as he said this.

They all looked at each other then at Yugi. "Why is he worried about ya Yug?" Joey asked.

"Because I'm afraid you don't believe he is real and that you think I'm crazy."

"Yug we don't think your crazy it's just hard to take in is all." Joey assured him.

_**Aibou! **_Yugi jumped out of his seat this time when he saw Yami's ghostly form appeared next to him.

"Yugi!" All three of his friends when they saw Yugi jump out of his seat.

"Y-yes Y-yami?" Yugi stuttered aloud not paying attention to his friends concern.

_**I'm sorry I scared you Aibou but we have a problem and I need your help. **_Yami said in a rush.

"What's wrong?" Yugi straitened and stood in front of the spirit again speaking aloud.

_**I can feel dark energy forming and we need to stop it before it hurts someone.**_

"Ok let's go." Yugi knew it was Yami's job to stop evil and as his vessel he had to help.

Yugi stated to leave but stopped when someone grabbed his shoulder. "Yug what's going on?" it was Joey.

"Something bad is about to happen and we need to stop it." Yugi looked at them and they all seemed to understand.

"Well….." Joey looked at the other two and they nodded. "We're comen' too."

"No it's to dangerous." Yugi didn't want his friends to get hurt.

"That's exactly why were comen' Yug so we can help you." Joey said.

"Friends stick together." Tea said.

Yugi smiled at them. "Fine we need to go." He said. _I hope they don't get hurt because of me._

_**Your friends are truly loyal.**_

_Our friends. _Yugi thought he could feel the spirit smile when he said that.

Rose: Well that was short. (Glares at RB)

RB: Sorry

Crystal: Oh don't pay attention to her RB (giggles)

Yugi: I think it was fine.

RB: Thanks Yugi. So please review and let me know if i should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing the Truth

RB: I would like to thank Mystery Agent, PhantomBrat, and Mayuna for reviewing.

Rose: Why didn't you update sooner?

RB: Writers block.

Rose: Sure

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO

Crystal: Enjoy

Chapter 2

They walked out of school and stopped.

_Yami were do you feel it coming from? _Yugi asked.

_**I think it's coming from the park.**_

Yugi started walking to the park and his friends followed. When they got to the park they stopped. There was shadow magic surrounding the park.

"That don't look good Yug." Joey said.

_**Yugi! **_Yami's ghostly form appeared beside Yugi. _**Have you noticed there are not any people around?**_

Yugi looked around. "Your right. I don't see anyone at all."

"What Yug?" Joey looked confused.

"Look around there's nobody on the streets and its rush hour."

"That's just freaky." Tea said

_Should we go in there Yami? _Yugi asked looking back at the park.

_**Yes Aibou, we need to find out what's going on.**_

"Yosh let's go." Yugi said walking into the wall of shadow magic.

Inside it was dark but light enough to see that this wasn't the park. In front of them, where the park should have been, there was a stone entrance to what looked like a maze.

"_Welcome Pharaoh and friends this will be a test to see if you are ready for what lies ahead in your future."_

They didn't know where the voice was coming from but it echoed all around them and when it stopped the millennium puzzle began to glow. The puzzle began to glow brighter and they all had to shut there eye's. When there was a final flash and the light was gone Yugi felt light headed and fell backwards but was caught in someone's strong arms.

"Are you ok Aibou?" Yami asked.

"Yes wait wh….." Yugi had opened his eye's to see a solid Yami.

"Hay why are there two Yugi's." Joey asked.

Yugi stood up with Yami's support and looked at there friends. "No Joey this is Yami but" Yugi turned to Yami. "Why can they see you?" Yugi asked.

"I think it has something to-do with the shadow magic in this place." Yami said looking around.

"And where exactly is this?" Tea asked.

"The shadow realm." Yugi replied.

"Yugi how do you know that?" Tristan asked.

Yugi looked at Yami. "Are minds are still connected. I can still hear his thoughts." Yugi explained turning back to his friends.

"The shadow realm is not really a place it's where evil spirits wonder unable to pass on. Since I am a spirit as well I'm allowed to appear in solid form." Yami explained.

"What did that voice mean by 'Pharaoh'?" Tea asked.

"I don't know." Yami replied.

"I think that was directed at you Yami." Yugi said.

Yami looked at Yugi. "What do you think Aibou?" he asked.

"Well we don't know your past but we do know it has something to do with Egypt. It's possible you were the Pharaoh. I mean…." Yugi blushed. "You're confident and stand out also you seem to have the air of a king in the way you speak." Yugi's blush depended as he looks down at his feet.

"You have a point Yug." Joey said not noticing Yugi's embarrassment.

Tea had noticed and was smiling to her self.

"I guess you have a point." Yami said staring at Yugi. He was worried because Yugi's face had gotten red but decided not to say anything.

"I think we should get going." Yugi said. Everyone looked at him confused. "I mean into the maze. The voice said this was a test. In a way it's like a game."

"Aibou you think everything's a game." Yami said. "But I agree that we should continue on."

"Yosh let's go." Joey said.

They all started to move forward. _Do you think it's dangerous in there? _Yugi asked.

_**It may be. We have to be ready for anything. **_Yami replied.

_I'm just glade we get to work side by side on this one. _Yugi smiled shyly. _Yami? _Yugi started.

_**Yes Aibou? **_Yami asked.

Yugi blushed. _How do you… _He couldn't finish as he got vary dizzy and started to fall over.

Rose: It was short again. (Glares at RB)

RB: (Cringes) Sorry. Please review.


End file.
